Birth Of Miyu
by Tonnie Seawolf
Summary: The unofficial back story of the Game Masters in pRO. This is how GMMiyu and GMBarney entered the world of Midgard. Edited some chapters so I'm reposting it.
1. Home Again

**BIRTH OF MIYU**  
_by Enkeli_  
**Chapter 1**

Eight months have passed since the battle of Prontera, and traces of that battle could barely be seen in the streets of the city. New houses and stores were being built and the citizens go about their daily lives as if nothing had happened in the past. Though there were visible indications of added precautions such as guards posted on the city walls, entrances and exits, the feeling of safety could be seen and felt in every faces that a person could meet in Prontera.

That was the atmosphere of the place when Enkeli came back from her journeys eight months after she left. Her eyes still show sadness and despair not only because of her twin brother's demise some months ago but also because of news that had spread like wildfire across the world…

Enkeli was roaming around Midgard trying to get back the feel of the land after her journeys when she heard an announcement that is being broadcasted throughout the land.

"_WONDERFUL NEWS TO EVERYONE IN THE LAND! THE GUARDIANS CHAOS AND PHAGE HAVE FINALLY ANNOUNCED THEIR ENGAGEMENT! CONGRATULATIONS TO THE TWO GUARDIANS! MAY THE GODS BLESS THEM!"_

Tears streamed down Enkeli's eyes as she passed through the great hall of the Haven. It had been months indeed, but the pain still hadn't left her heart. Everywhere she looked, she saw Elros. That's the curse of being twins. They still feel each other even when he's not there anymore. Even now, the new pain was added to her already aching heart, this new pain was giving her more grief than the pain of losing her twin.

It was still fresh in Enkeli's mind that fateful day when the gods were challenged by the demon god Skaray. Celestine's jealous lover had wreaked havoc in Midgard just to get her back. Elros was just one of the victims of circumstance, trying to defend the people from the different monsters that were spawning in the different towns. Elros defended the people he loved and he was well loved by everyone, especially the mortals of Midgard.

She silently passed through the hall not bothering to look up to see who were there. The last thing she needed was one of them seeing her looking like this. She quickly went inside her chambers. Looking about, she noticed that nothing has changed since that day that she left abruptly. Everything was still there as she left it. Photographs of Elros and her after they have found her when she was younger were still placed on her side table and the walls. Pictures of the gypsies who have taken her in when she was a baby and the picture of another young girl who almost looks exactly like her except for her blue eyes were hung on the walls of her room. A picture of her, Elros and Elron were placed beside the picture of the complete members of the guardians of old. Her bed neatly covered and organized like she left it. The books that she'd been reading piled up on the study table near the window. Everything was all in place…and it hurt so much for the guardian just to look around.

Setting down her rucksack, she lay down on the bed and tried to relax. Ever since Engel's death she had been lacking sleep. A knock on her door brought her back to reality. She quickly sat down and covered herself with a blanket before she responded.

"Come in," she said half-heartedly.

Celestine entered the room. Bringing with her some fruits and juices that they usually give to the mortals as gifts for their deeds.

"I saw you enter the realm and thought you were hungry from your travels," she sat down beside her, putting the tray of food at the side table.

"Thank you, Celestine," Enkeli smiled but she did not touch the food.

"What is wrong my dear?" Celestine asked in a motherly way. Being the goddess of love in Midgard, she had the tendency to "mother" all the gods in the world.

"Have you heard the news?" Enkeli started, a small fake smile shown on her face. "Chaos has already professed his love for Phage."

"I've heard," Celestine answered in disgust. "Their engagement was announced to the whole of Midgard. Honestly, I don't know what Chaos saw in her."

"She's really nice and sweet, Celestine," Enkeli said. "She cares about everyone in the world. And I guess Chaos saw that in her. She even might be able to help him return his memory."

"You are too nice, Enkeli," Celestine remarked giving her a smirk. "I know that you've liked Chaos ever since he became one of us. And I know that you are really hurting right now because of the news. I know that you and Phage have treated each other like sisters since you were brought up by the same people and you grew up together. But tell me how you really feel about all this?"

Enkeli paused for a few moments and thought of what say to Celestine. Indeed she was in love with Chaos, but she knew that if she told him it would bring more confusion in his mind and it wouldn't be fair for him. Celestine was right that she was hurting right now and the only consolation was the being that's growing inside her. She rubbed her abdomen absentmindedly as she thought of an answer to Celestine's question.

Celestine had been observing Enkeli's actions ever since Elros' death and she noticed that she had been acting strange for the passed few months. She was concerned for her friend. And she wanted to help her out as much as she could. She heard Enkeli sigh and heard her answer her inquiry, "I feel like my world has indeed fallen into Ragnarok. After Elros died, I was so lost if it wasn't for Chaos. And now, this happens. I don't know what to do honestly."

"What's wrong, Enkeli?" Celestine asked as she saw tears forming in her friend's eyes.

"I am with child, Celestine," Enkeli answered as tears rolled down her cheeks. She threw the blanket away to reveal that her abdomen had indeed grown. "I carry Chaos' child inside me."


	2. Chaos

**BIRTH OF MIYU**  
_by Enkeli_  
**Chapter 2**

Wide eyed in shock, Celestine came close and hugged her friend to comfort her. Enkeli cried freely now. All the sorrow and pain flowed with every drop of tear she shed. Celestine let her friend cry out all the pain and frustration she had been experiencing for the passed few months after the death of her twin. She knew how Enkeli admired Chaos from afar. Chaos indeed had admirable traits. He was the one who gave comfort to her when Skaray turned his back on being a guardian. But the god without a past doesn't know how much Enkeli loved him. And by some twist of fate, the love that was supposedly for Enkeli was given to Phage instead. She figured that since they do resemble each other, Chaos mistook Phage for Enkeli that night when he proposed. She wanted to make it right. That profession of love was supposed to be for Enkeli and not Phage.

"You have to tell him, Enkeli," she finally managed to say. "You have to tell him that you're carrying his child."

"I can't do that," Enkeli replied in between sobs. "He's engaged to Phage. I don't want to ruin a good future for them because of this."

"And what are you going to tell the others when they find out that you're pregnant?" Celestine remarked. "You can't tell them that you fell in love with a mortal and that the child is from them. You know how our laws forbid it. And you know how your older brother Elron is very over-protective of you! They will find out sooner or later. You should tell them sooner."

"But that would hurt Phage," Enkeli said. "I don't want to hurt my own sister."

"What about you and your child? What will happen to the two of you?" Celestine countered. "He has to know, Enkeli. It's his right as a father."

Enkeli paused and thought of an answer, but she couldn't give her anything.

"I don't know what to do, Celestine," she answered. "I really don't know what to do. If Elros was here, maybe he can tell me what to do. But he's not here. I'm so lost without him."

"Elros is really a great loss for all of us," Celestine agreed. "But that doesn't mean that you will stop living because he isn't here anymore. You have a child you need to take care of now. You need to be strong. And if you don't want Chaos to take the responsibility, the least you can do is tell him that he has a child. He does have the right to know."

Enkeli nodded in agreement. It was a tough decision and now she needed to think of a way to tell him, without breaking off the engagement between him and her "sister" Phage.

There was a long silence between them as Enkeli leaned back from the head board of her bed and covered herself with a blanket once more. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Chaos poked his head inside. Celestine and Enkeli looked at him in puzzlement and shock.

"You're back!" Chaos said in his usual jolly voice whenever he speaks with her. "I knew it was you who entered the portal a moment ago. I'm really happy that you're here. We've missed you while you were gone."

Celestine looked at Enkeli coaxing her to say something. 'This is her chance to tell him now,' she thought. 'It's now or never.'

Enkeli looked back at Celestine, unable to say or do anything. She looked at Chaos' handsome face that was looking back at them, his green eyes darting from one guardian after another waiting for either of them to speak.

"I'm glad to have returned as well, Chaos," she answered, trying to calm her nerves so that her voice would stop shaking. "I've missed the realm and I guess it was best to return home and rest from my journeys."

"Are you alright, Enkeli?" Chaos walked towards the two goddesses slowly. He could see that Enkeli had been crying again, probably because she missed her twin brother too much. As he came nearer the two, he had this sudden urge to console Enkeli with whatever problems that she has. It wasn't right for her to feel so much pain; she should start being her old happy self again. "And please don't tell me that you're alright because I could tell that you were crying. Is there something I can do to help?"

Enkeli smiled at the man she loved from afar. It was really good to hear Chaos' voice showing concern for her. It eased the pain that she was having and the present torment of whether or not to tell him what happened.

"Whatever is my problem at the moment," she answered silently, choosing her words well. "I know I'll be fine. My concern is with you, I've heard that you and Phage are engaged. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Enkeli," he answered but there was something in his voice that seemed distant when he stated it. Why was he upset that Enkeli was happy for them?

Celestine was just listening to their conversation. But clearly she knew that Enkeli wouldn't be able to tell Chaos about her child…THEIR child. Celestine wanted to strangle Enkeli for her cowardice if she was not pregnant. So she decided to take up matters into her own hands. She wanted both of her friends to end up together rather than Phage.

"Chaos," she started. "Have you noticed anything different with, Enkeli? She has that certain glow in her that is very different from before she disappeared."

"You're right, Celestine," Chaos agreed smiling. "You do look like you're glowing. Leaving the Haven must have been good for you. You look amazing!"

"What are you doing, Celestine?" Enkeli whispered, so that Celestine would be the only one who can hear.

"The right thing," Celestine muttered back. And to Chaos, she added with a smile, "anything else that you noticed about her, Chaos?"

Chaos looked at Celestine with curious eyes. 'What is she getting at?' Chaos wondered to himself.

"Oh, come on," Celestine continued. "You must have noticed that she gained a few pounds since she was last here. You know her more than anyone else in the Haven."

Chaos remained silent. He still didn't know what Celestine was pointing out. But he was already feeling a little uneasy at where the conversation was heading. But Enkeli knew where Celestine was heading. Celestine was threading on dangerous grounds. If she continued, Celestine would end up revealing Enkeli's secret to Chaos, before her intended time.

"This is not the time for this, Celestine," Enkeli remarked in a low voice so that Chaos will not hear.

"Why?" She answered almost exasperated. "He needs to know."

"Not like this," Enkeli replied desperately. "Not right now."

"What's going on?" Chaos asked. Wondering what the two goddesses were talking about. "What's the problem?"

His eyes stayed with Enkeli, trying to coax her to tell him what the matter was. But Enkeli darted her eyes away from his questioning look. Chaos noticed that she tried covering herself more with the blanket, and was fidgeting in her bed.

"Oh Chaos!" Celestine sighed. "Haven't you figured it out yet? Enkeli's pregnant and you're the father!"

She threw the blanket away to reveal Enkeli's swollen abdomen. Enkeli tried to cover it with her arms but failed miserably. Her eyes were shooting daggers at Celestine but Celestine just ignored her. She continued, "She doesn't want to tell you because of your engagement to Phage."

Chaos looked from one goddess to another, one triumphant because the secret has already been revealed, and the other uncomfortable at the revelation. He looked at Enkeli as new batch of tears formed in her eyes, not looking at his direction. He tried to remember if there ever was something that happened between the both of them after the death of Elros. Suddenly his head ached so bad and he remembered, that night when Enkeli was hiding behind the trees in Payon Forest, just right after Elros' burial. The grieving goddess was so heart broken when her brother died, that it was a miracle that he was able to console her…and more…

"_There you are Enkeli," Chaos exclaimed as he saw his friend hiding behind the trees crying. "We've been looking all over for you."_

_It was just right after the burial of Elros. Enkeli went into seclusion, hiding herself from everyone in the deep forest of Payon. Everyone was looking for her since Skaray was rumoured to be getting ready for another attack. But Chaos was the only one among all of them who knew where to find the grieving goddess. He sought her out personally, without telling anyone of Enkeli's whereabouts._

_"He's dead, Chaos!" Enkeli cried. She still looked shocked and terrified over their encounter with the demon god that she was in total hysteria. "Skaray killed him right in front of me! Elros didn't even stand a chance against him…he was only protecting me from Skaray! It's my fault!"_

_"It's wasn't your fault, Enkeli," Chaos replied. "Skaray caught us by surprise, that's all. And you know that Elros would do anything to protect you."_

_"If he wasn't protecting me he would still be alive," she said between sobs. Her eyes already sore from too much crying. "It was me who should be dead right now and not him."_

_"Don't say that, Enkeli," Chaos said, moving a step closer to her. "What good would it do if you died as well? Elros wouldn't want it that way. He loves you too much to let you just die in Skaray's hands. And I wouldn't want that to happen either. You're too important to us to just leave."_

_"What's the use?" Enkeli remarked, her voice started to drift. "I don't see why I need to be here if I was the reason Elros is dead. How can you even talk to someone who is responsible for one of the greatest gods to die?"_

_"Listen to me Enkeli," Chaos said in a firm voice. "It wasn't your fault. And no one is blaming you. The people are looking for their goddess and they need your strength to face Skaray. We need you back in Midgard. _I _need you back there."_

_Enkeli just looked at Chaos as if she didn't know him. She continued to cry and forget that anybody was there with her. Chaos inched his way towards the grieving goddess, careful not to frighten her more than she already is. He tentatively sat beside her, put his arms around her shaking body and tried to console her. Enkeli tried to get away from his embrace but found that she wasn't strong enough to fight back. She cried freely while Chaos was doing his best to try and calm her down._

_"It's alright, Enkeli," Chaos said. "I'm here. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. You're very important to all of us. You're very important to _me_. Don't lose hope because of this."_

_"I'm scared, Chaos," said Enkeli. "Elros is dead. How many more gods and mortal will die in Skaray's hands before we defeat him? I don't want to see anyone suffering anymore."_

_"Shh…don't worry, Enkeli," Chaos replied. "Everything will be alright. Don't think about any of that at the moment. Just try to calm down now and forget your worries."_

_Chaos held Enkeli in a tight embrace trying to reassure her that nothing will go wrong. At that moment, both gods looked into each others eyes. One searching for comfort, the other willing to give it. Chaos slowly lowered his face towards Enkeli and their lips touched... _


	3. Why Now?

**BIRTH OF MIYU**  
_by Enkeli_  
**Chapter 3**

Memories started to come flooding back to Chaos. When Enkeli left right after that night, Chaos kept to himself wondering where she went. Chaos knew then that he loved her, but when Enkeli left and didn't tell anyone where she was going, he lost hope that she would be coming back. And with everything happening to Midgard, looking for her was not an option. But it was hard for him to just let it alone. To keep his feelings hidden, he sought help from the two other Guardians who knew his secret and made him forget his pain. With that done, he could focus again in his duty as a Guardian until Phage came into his life. Phage looked so much like Enkeli though they have different personalities. But much like Enkeli, Phage was helping him out with his memories that Chaos grew fond of her, even thought that he had fallen in love again.

Now that Enkeli had returned, the memories and the feelings returned as well in full force. And with the knowledge that Enkeli is pregnant with his child, made his life more confusing than before he lost his memories.

"This doesn't change anything, Chaos," Enkeli said bringing him back from his reverie.

"What do you mean, 'this doesn't change anything'?" Chaos remarked. "We have a child. And I for one wouldn't want him or her to grow up without a father. Are you even going to tell me about this?"

"Yes I would," she answered. "But as I've said, this wasn't the time for it. I was waiting until the right time to tell you."

"Then when are you planning to tell me?" He inquired, his voice slowly rising as he spoke. "When Phage and I are married already?"

Enkeli tried to look anywhere except Chaos. Her face turned red with embarrassment at the thought of Chaos figuring out her plans. She looked at her growing abdomen and consciously rubbed it like she was protecting it from harm. She took her time before answering.

"I..." she stammered, her voice so soft that Chaos could barely hear her. Enkeli sighed and continued not looking into his eyes, "that was the whole idea. As I've said, this doesn't change anything. You're free to be with Phage. I won't hold you to this. This baby will be my responsibility and my responsibility alone. I will not let you ruin your life because of me."

Chaos sighed. Even in her condition she still thinks about other people. That was one of the qualities he really loved about her. He did know that he liked Phage mostly because she resembled so much like Enkeli. And when Enkeli left the haven to try to forget about Elros, he and Phage became close to an extent that he began to like her.

Chaos walked towards the bed and sat down beside Enkeli. He took her hand and held it with both his hands and caressed it gently. It felt right. Then, he lifted her face so that they can have eye contact. Green met gray as Enkeli leveled her eyes to him.

"Why are you doing this, Enkeli?" Chaos asked her softly. "Don't you want to be happy? Why do you want to keep suffering?"

"Is it fair to ask for your love after I left so abruptly?" Enkeli replied, looking sorrowful. "It isn't fair for you or for Phage for me to come barging back into your life just because we have a child together. You know I can't ask that of you."

"But –"

Chaos was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. But before anymore discussion could have taken place inside Enkeli's chamber, Malkav came in without waiting for anyone to invite him in.

"I thought I heard noise. What are you guys doing in Enkeli's room in the first place?" He said. But as he looked around the room and found Enkeli sitting on her bed, he smiled and continued. "I didn't know you have returned, Enkeli. How was your journey? No wonder they were here in your room…By the gods, you're pregnant! This is wonderful news! You're even just in time for Chaos' and Phage's wedding!"

"There isn't going to be a wedding, Malkav," said Chaos.

"There isn't?" Malkav remarked, looking a little confused. "But why?"

"Chaos was just fooling around, Malkav," Enkeli replied before Chaos could answer. "Of course the wedding will continue."

"Enkeli," Chaos started but the look of anger that Enkeli gave him made him stop.

Malkav looked from Chaos to Enkeli and back again. He eyes lingered at Chaos for a moment then shrugged.

"Anyway," he continued. "I almost forgot the reason why I'm here in the first place. There's trouble in Prontera. The citizens were calling to our aid because they saw a very strange purple monster in the area. It's very different from the monsters that have been respawning all over Midgard."

"Are you sure it's not just a Marin that got lost in the Poring Fields?" Celestine inquired.

Malkav shook his head and answered, "If it's a poring-like monster then it's a huge poring-like monster. It's bigger than a Mastering from what they have been saying. But the strange thing about it is that it's all alone. If it was another invasion by Skaray, they would have been an army of some sort, right?"

At the sound of his name being mentioned made Enkeli shiver involuntarily. She still couldn't forget the pain that the demon-god had caused her. Chaos saw this and immediately became concerned.

"Are you alright, Enkeli?" he inquired.

For a brief moment, Enkeli looked at Chaos and smiled. "I'm fine," she said. "But we shouldn't just stand here and wonder what that monster wants from Midgard. We'd better check it out."

Enkeli slid out from her bed and slowly walked towards the door where Malkav had already passed through. As she stood, Chaos gently held her by the arm to stop her and said, "You should stay here, Enkeli."

She gave him a smirk and answered, "I'm pregnant, Chaos, not an invalid. I can still take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that," he countered. "But I really just don't want anything bad happening to you. You know that."

"I know," she sighed in answer. "But I'll be fine. We'll finish this talk later. Right now, Midgard needs us."

It took some time before Chaos slowly let go of her arm and Enkeli proceeded to walk out of her private chamber. Chaos sighed and followed suit.

As the door to Enkeli's room closed, Celestine was left inside. A smile was etched on her face as she thought, 'now that phase one is done, time for phase two.'


	4. Introducing Death

**BIRTH OF MIYU**  
_by Enkeli_  
**Chapter 4**

At the main chamber of the Guardians, everyone was gathered at "the mirror", their window to Midgard, everyone's eyes were focused on Prontera and what was happening there.

It was a strange sight indeed. There was a monster, no one has seen before that was running around the area. It was walking upright on its hind legs and its mouth was gaped open. From the way he ran, it was like he was imitating human motion. But what was stranger was that the monster wasn't running towards the people, it was running away from them.

As Enkeli watched, she felt something strange. She usually feels this whenever someone from the Midgard needed their help. But this time, it wasn't the people who were asking for her help, it was the monster.

"Enkeli?" Chaos inquired. "Are you alright? Is it the baby?"

But Enkeli didn't answer. She was still enthralled by what's been happening in town, her eyes never leaving the site. Only when Chaos tapped her shoulder did she turned to face him.

"What?" she asked losing her concentration on the scene that was evolving in Prontera. "Oh, no. It's not the baby. It's the monster. I heard him call out for help."

Everyone else looked at her in utter confusion. They all kept silent until Justice spoke.

"But that's impossible," he said, his intense blue eyes stared directly at Enkeli. "No monster has ever asked for a gods' help. Not even when Skaray started using them."

"Then we can deduce that the monster is not from this world," Yukino remarked.

"Whether it is from our world or not," Enkeli said. "It cried for help. And as guardians of Midgard it is our duty to help them out."

"WE will not help them out, Enkeli," she heard someone's voice from behind said. "You need to stay here. The rest will deal with this monster."

Enkeli turned and stood face to face with someone she didn't know. He was adorned in the same dark robe as Skaray and his aura just as dark. But she wondered why he was here and everyone else wasn't even paying much attention to his presence. "Enkeli," Chaos said who was standing right beside her. "This is Death. He's Phage's brother."

Enkeli looked at his black eyes trying to figure out the reason for his dark presence. His expressionless eyes gave no emotion.

"One of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse," she muttered mostly to herself than the others with her. "Why are you here?"

"Praetor granted me the passage to godhood," he answered. His voice was low and lacked emotion. When he looked at Enkeli, his eyes show no emotion as well.

"I see," Enkeli said. "And why should I stay here? I was the one it called to for help. I should be there."

"You have been away too long," he answered. "Things have changed since you've left."

"I'm still a guardian, last I checked," Enkeli remarked. "It comes naturally. I was born a guardian, unlike some people here who were made into one because they were _recently_ favoured."

She emphasized on the word "recently" to prove her point.

Enkeli and Death just stared at each other for a short time. Then Death turned away and left. Some of the guardians who were there smiled in spite of themselves. Others gave short chuckles. Death was a guardian who wanted to so much to move up the ranks quickly that most of the time he has shown disrespect to the higher ranking guardians. It was a good feeling for the other to see him in his place. Clearly, Enkeli has returned to them.


	5. I won't lose you again

**BIRTH OF MIYU**  
_by Enkeli_  
**Chapter 5**

"Okay then," Joe - the highest ranking guardian next to Praetor and Elron - started, trying to change the atmosphere of the grand chamber. He was glad that Enkeli has returned as well. Now they can actually do their work and Enkeli would be there to teach them. He wasn't fond of Death himself, but since it was Praetor's decision to grant him passage to godhood, he couldn't argue.

"Now that we have all this settled," he continued to say. "We need to focus on the problem at hand. Enkeli, since you were the one who heard the monster called for help, you need to track it down."

Enkeli nodded in agreement and began to concentrate on her task at hand. She knew that the monster wasn't of this world so it would be very hard to track it down unlike the usual monsters that they are very familiar with in Midgard. Joe continued on giving out instructions to the rest of the Guardians on their particular task at hand.

"Enkeli needs to be guarded when we enter Midgard, Joe," Chaos said after they were given their tasks. He wasn't particularly happy on where Joe had assigned him. He needed to be close to Enkeli as much as possible. "She's in a very delicate condition right now."

Joe turned and looked from Chaos then to Enkeli. His eyes widen as he realized that Enkeli was pregnant. He thought for a moment before confronting Enkeli about her particular situation. He knew her too well that she would convey everything to him when the right time comes. But right now, they need to tackle the present problem in the world.

"This complicates things," Joe muttered as he approached Enkeli who was busy tracking down the unknown monster. He gently tapped her shoulder to distract her from her task. "When are you due, Enkeli?"

Enkeli blinked twice before coming back to consciousness. She paused for a moment and wondered what Joe was talking about when she remembered her condition. She replied, "not for a couple of weeks. Don't worry too much Joe. I can handle this."

Joe contemplated a moment and nodded. "But Chaos is right though," he remarked. "I can't let you out there on your own. You need someone to be with you all the time."

"But - "

"No buts, Enkeli," he said in a stern voice. "You either have someone with you or you're not going. Think of your child."

Enkeli looked at Chaos and then at Joe, giving both guardians an irritated look but nodded reluctantly and went back to her task. Her aura started to emanate in the room once more and she was lost in the subconscious searching for one particular creature. She was now completely unaware of what's going on in the grand chamber.

Chaos approached Joe and said, "I'm sure Justice and Yukino can handle the citizens if they cause a riot. I'll accompany Enkeli."

Joe looked at the pleading eyes of Chaos. Though he only said it casually, the look he gave Joe indicated that there was a deeper meaning to Chaos' request. Curiosity got the best of him so Joe asked, "what's going on, Chaos?"

"Enkeli's child is mine," he answered without a thought. "Before she left, something happened to us."

Joe sighed in resignation. 'He remembers,' he thought.

"This complicates things more," Joe muttered to himself again. But aloud he replied, "You do know that you're presently engaged to Phage. Has anyone told her about this? What are your plans?"

"Enkeli doesn't want me to break off the engagement," Chaos remarked. "But after this revelation, I'm really not sure if I will listen to her. It's my child, Joe. I can't just leave them alone. I've lost all my memory and do not have a past. But with Enkeli and the baby I have a future. I have a family. And you know how much Enkeli means to me."

"But what about Phage?" Joe inquired.

Chaos took a moment before answering. He gave out a huge sigh, looked at Enkeli while she was still concentrating on her task and looked back at Joe.

"I don't know how to tell her," Chaos replied, his voice as low as a whisper. "I'm so confused right now, I really don't know what to do. But what I'm sure of is that I do not want to lose Enkeli or our baby. She's too important in my life to lose again."

Joe gave an audible sigh. During Enkeli's absence, Chaos had revealed to him his true feelings for the guardian. But with everything that has happened to Midgard, Joe couldn't allow Chaos to search for her. Everyone thought that Enkeli would not come back, even him. And when Chaos proposed to Phage, Joe thought that Chaos was over Enkeli. He now knew that he thought wrong. He looked at Enkeli and back at Chaos and sighed again.

"We'll talk about this later," he finally said. "Fine, I'll grant your request. I want you to stay with Enkeli and not let anything happened to her. Though I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that." Joe added with a smile.

He held Chaos shoulder briefly and let go. He went to the other Guardians and briefed them on their own tasks.

Chaos slowly walked towards Enkeli and just watched her as she did her task. Brows furrowed in concentration as she tried to track down the new monster in Midgard. Chaos admired her beauty and determination and slowly reached for a lone lock that fell on her brow, being careful at the same time so as not to distract her.

"Why did I ever lose hope that you were coming back to me?" Chaos whispered, mostly to himself than to the guardian right front of him. "I won't make the same mistake again. I'll make sure that everything will turn out fine for all of us in the end. I won't lose you again Enkeli. I won't lose you or our baby."


	6. Phage

**BIRTH OF MIYU**  
_by Enkeli_  
**Chapter 6**

It took another few moments before Enkeli opened her eyes, after trying to get her focus back with Chaos helping her steady herself.

"I found him!" Enkeli exclaimed. "He went out of the town and entered Prontera fields. He's heading down the path towards Morocc. And as I gather, a lot of the citizens are still chasing him. We need to hurry."

"Alright," Chaos nodded. "I'll go tell the others. Start making a warp portal to our destination, beloved. We'll leave as soon as it's opened."

"Beloved?" Enkeli inquired, an eyebrow raised in question.

"We'll talk later, remember?" Chaos smiled and kissed her affectionately in the forehead. His had then reached out to Enkeli's stomach rubbing it lovingly. "Daddy will be back soon little one. I'll just inform the others quickly."

He then turned and informed Joe about the monster's whereabouts. Enkeli stood there for a moment and felt herself blush. Opening a pouch, she produced a blue gemstone which she crushed and scattered on the floor, chanting a short spell, a warp portal opened to their supposed destination.

One by one the Guardians entered the portal where their strange monster was located.

--------

Celestine knocked on the bed chamber door of Phage, and a singsong "come in" was heard coming from within.

Celestine opened the door and found Phage inside looking through her wardrobe. She was in a very jolly mood that Celestine was now thinking twice whether she would continue with her plans or not. But she decided that it was the right thing to do so she gave one of her best smiles as she sat down on Phage's bed.

"Oh it's good that you're here, Celestine," Phage remarked as she kept on rummaging through her robes. "I was wondering what robes I should wear today when I visit Midgard. You know that I need to look my best for my adoring supporters."

"Anything you wear will make any man stop what they're doing and just gaze at you, Phage," Celestine answered. "Whether they are mortal or gods."

"You flatter me, Celestine," Phage chuckled and finally chose a light pink robe that was two hemlines short of the usual robes that they wore. "Anyway, what brought you here to my chamber? It's really unusual for you to be here."

"You're very observant my dear," she replied with a shy smile. "I really want to speak with you concerning Chaos. Are you sure about this engagement?"

"Why not? We look good together, don't we?"

"Yes, you are," Celestine replied. "But marrying Chaos is very life changing. Why, you won't be able to flirt with the mortals you are very fond of, Chaos wouldn't like that."

At this, Phage stopped rummaging through her robes. She eyed Celestine curiously and asked, "what do you mean?"

"Once you're married to Chaos," Celestine explained. "You will be bound to your husband. No more going out to Midgard and flirt with the mortals. No more frolicking in the fields alone. Chaos would always be there with you. And knowing Chaos, he'll be with you all the time. He's very over protective and he will be jealous with any man who would gaze at you. I also have this feeling that you will have a major wardrobe change once the two of you are married."

Phage stared at Celestine and then to the mountain of clothes that she has. Then she gave a worried look then said, "you're not serious are you?"

"Phage," Celestine replied. "I'm very serious. Once you're married, your life will change. And as a friend and confidant, I really don't want you to suffer."

"Thank you, Celestine," Phage replied; the look of worry was still etched on her face. "I'll think this through. It was a good thing you told me before it's too late."

"That's why I'm here, Phage," she remarked with a smile. Celestine stood from her seat and walked towards the door. "I'm sure you'll do the right thing."

Celestine closed the door behind her, a smile plastered on her face.


	7. Hurry and Pass through the portal

**BIRTH OF MIYU**  
_by Enkeli_  
**Chapter 7**

Headed by Malkav, new bloods teleported to the entrance of Prontera City to calm the crowd before they decide to give chase to the monster as well. Malkav fell behind them looking amused. He had orders to just observe what has been happening and only step in when the new bloods couldn't handle the situation anymore. And so far, he can see that no one needed him. So he just stood there at a small distance looking in.

The other Guardians arrived at Prontera field, seeing for themselves the strange sight they had seen through "the mirror". Sure enough, there was a purple monster almost the same height as a human running away from a small mob.

"HELP!!!" they heard the monster cry.

Yukino and Justice immediately went between the monster and the mob. Yukino cast and Ice Wall so that the mob won't be able to follow. But the Ice Wall wasn't strong enough to hold more than 2 people, so it started to break. Yukino kept on casting.

The monster stopped on his tracks when he saw that there were people blocking his path. He looked terrified but was putting up a brave front. He stood at a defensive karate stance and said, "look, I don't know who you are but please leave me alone. I didn't do anything."

Chaos and Enkeli looked at each other and then to the monster. Then Chaos tentatively walked towards the monster and said in a very calm voice, "we don't mean you any harm. We're trying to save you from the mob."

The monster took a step back, his stance never wavering. Enkeli then stepped beside Chaos, her eyes never leaving the monster. She then noticed that the monster's mouth was gaping open and someone from the inside was talking.

"Chaos," Enkeli said as she touched the god's shoulder. "He's human."

Chaos looked more closely and agreed to Enkeli's findings. Suddenly, they heard a loud crash as one of Yukino's Ice Wall collapse.

"You guys better hurry!" Justice exclaimed as he cast another healing spell towards Yukino who was visibly looking exhausted. "Yukino can't do this all day. We won't be able to hold them off for long."

As if on cue, another of Yukino's Ice Wall broke but yet another one took its place.

Chaos looked from the wall to the monster/human that was before them, still in a defensive stance and was eyeing both him and Enkeli with suspicion. He really couldn't blame the monster. Chaos' first arrival at Midgard was also met with suspicion and mistrust by the citizens. He was lucky that Enkeli was there to help him out especially with his state of amnesia.

"Look," Chaos finally said after his short reverie. "We don't have time for this. Either you trust us or not. We're here to help you. It's you're choice, come with us and be safe or die in the hands of those mob if you stay."

Enkeli wasted no time to create another warp portal even without Chaos instructing her to do so. When the warp portal opened, Yukino made one final Ice Wall and then ran towards the portal with Justice.

"If you're coming," Chaos remarked. "Hurry and pass through the portal."

The monster/human hesitated first, then resigned and passed through just in time for the final Ice Wall to collapse and the mob burst in looking for him.

When all they found were the two Guardians who were already walking towards the warp portal, they shouted at them and ran towards them. Chaos put a protective arm around Enkeli as he was guiding her towards the portal, eager to return to the haven thinking of her safety more as he saw the approaching angry crowd. But Enkeli stopped walking as she rummaged through her pouch and produced another blue gemstone. She threw it in the crowd and cried, "Sanctuary!" The floor glowed green and the weary citizens gained their strength. Only then did they realize which guardian was there before them.

"Look!" one of them cried. "Enkeli has returned!"

"I hope you know what you're doing," Chaos said, concern forming his handsome face. He started to worry of what might happen to Enkeli when the crowd start to come.

"Don't worry, Chaos," she answered and smiled. "We need to make them forget about the monster. A public appearance from the guardians is needed to calm them down."

From an angered mob, they became the avid supporters of the Guardian. Everyone tried to come close to Enkeli as they offered her gifts of fruits, flowers and other accessories, while Chaos stood beside her protectively. Each asked both guardians for blessings and buff ups which Enkeli willingly gave. Soon, exhaustion got the better of her as she privately told Chaos to make a warp portal back towards the haven. Then saying their goodbyes to the citizens, who like Enkeli said forgot all about the purple monster upon seeing them, both guardians entered the warp portal.


	8. Barney

**BIRTH OF MIYU**  
_by Enkeli_  
**Chapter 8**

Chaos and Enkeli finally got back to the haven where everyone was waiting for their return.

"What happened to you guys?" Joe asked in a very anxious voice. He looked from Chaos then lingered his gaze at Enkeli who was visibly exhausted.

"Enkeli tried to calm the mob by making a public appearance," Chaos explained, his voice a little sarcastic because Enkeli yet again put personal safety aside to help out another person. Though, he was also proud of what she did to try to calm the crowd since everything went alright in the end.

Enkeli stared at him for a few moments, a bit of annoyance etched in her face, and eased away out of his protective hold, then looked about the grand chamber for the monster.

"Where's the monster?" She finally asked when she couldn't find him.

At that point, a boy stood up from his seat, still wearing the purple costume he donned on when he arrived but the monster head was tucked out of sight to reveal a handsome young face. Enkeli approached him, her hand held his chin by her two fingers and stared deep into his eyes. A few moments later, she broke the eye contact and said, "you are just a boy. But amazingly, you have the gift of godhood. You must be trained at once."

"Are you sure, Enkeli?" Joe asked. Enkeli have been the one who has the gift of knowing whether or not a mortal has the gift to become a guardian. She has never faltered in her predictions for so many mortals were given the passage to godhood under her wing. But in her current state, Joe needed confirmation.

"Yes," she nodded. "I can sense his aura and he is very strong. He is one of us."

Joe nodded and rubbed his fingers on his chin as if thinking. He paused for a moment and then looked at the boy who was standing before them looking calm and collected but was also amazed with the sight that he's seeing.

"What is your name child?" He finally asked.

"Um..." the boy muttered. "People call me Barney."

"How did you come to be here?"

"Well," Barney answered. "I'm not really sure myself. All I could remember was that I was in my dressing room getting ready for my show. When I opened the door to go on stage, there was a flash of light and a wormhole, much similar to the one you guys made. I got sucked in it and the next thing I know, I'm in that weird town where you found me and people were trying to kill me."

Everyone looked at each other as the boy related his story, and as if by a common understanding of what has happened, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well then, Barney," Joe remarked. "It seems to us that you are destined to be in our world."

"I really don't mind," Barney replied. "I have no one to go back home to anyway. But I'm still a little confused. I don't even know where I am and what powers I possess. I don't know how I can become one of you."

"You were chosen by some strange force from our world," Yukino explained. "Much like the rest of us, we were taken from our world and into Midgard to become guardians of this land. Some like Enkeli and Joe were born into this world as Guardians since their parents where Guardians before. You must have a special quality that made that strange force chose you from your world."

"All you need to know," Enkeli continued. "Will be taught to you by everyone here. All the knowledge of all the guardians will be shared to you. We will teach you how to use your powers, understand our laws and be familiar with Midgard. It's not hard but it will – Ahh…"

Chaos and Joe immediately came to Enkeli's side as she gave a small cry. Enkeli was holding her stomach and seemed to be in pain. Chaos looked at her with a worried face.

"What's going on?" Barney asked in confusion. He noticed that everyone was now looking at the trio as Chaos and Joe tried their best to help her.

"My water broke," Enkeli gasped.


	9. The Confrontation

**BIRTH OF MIYU**  
_by Enkeli_  
**Chapter 9**

"By the gods!" Joe exclaimed. "You said you won't be due for a couple of weeks."

"No time for that now, Joe!" Chaos remarked. He quickly carried Enkeli in his arms and hurried to the hospital wing of the Haven. To Enkeli he added, "everything will be fine, Enkeli. I promise you, everything will be alright."

As Chaos rushed towards the hospital wing, everyone else was following behind. Enkeli was crying out in pain.

"Call Celestine and Cutie!" Joe announced to the other guardians who were with them. "Send them to the hospital wing immediately."

One of them followed calling out to the two Guardians Joe requested. Everyone there was worried for Enkeli. This was the first time in their lives that they would actually get to experience a guardian being born to Midgard. Most of them came from other worlds and some were citizens of Midgard that were favoured by Praetor and were given passage to godhood. It was really rare for a guardian to bring a child into the world and much to the anticipation of everyone; Enkeli's child will be the first of their generation.

They finally entered the hospital wing, Chaos still carrying Enkeli who was already cringing in pain. Cutie and Celestine were already waiting for them inside getting ready for the delivery. Chaos placed Enkeli on the bed and held her hands as he kept on chanting over and over that everything will be alright. Outside, Joe started to push everyone out the door to give the two goddesses space as they help Enkeli with her labour.

"I need you to go outside, Chaos," Celestine said as she tried to pry his hands off from Enkeli. "You're more worried than the mother-to-be."

"I can't leave her, Celestine," he answered, his hand still holding his beloved, not wanting to lose her for a second time.

Pain was clearly seen in Enkeli's face now. She was also holding Chaos hand so tight that the knuckles on her hands were turning white, still Chaos kept silent and endured the pain. The last thing she wanted was for Chaos to leave her side, but knowing Celestine, she wouldn't allow him to stay even is she asked. As Celestine tried to pry their hands away, both Enkeli and Chaos looked at each other and tried not to let go. Each one tried desperately to hold on, but Celestine was more determined.

"She'll be here when you get back," she assured him, finally done prying their hands off each other. "Right now, you're more of a distraction to her than help."

Celestine started to push Chaos out the door.

"But she needs me here," Chaos countered, still not leaving Enkeli's side as he attempted to hold onto her hand again. "Look, she's in so much pain. I can't leave her not knowing what might happen to her."

Celestine gave a nod to Cutie who walked towards Chaos before he took hold of Enkeli hands once more and was forcing him out of the room. But Chaos resisted.

"Chaos," Cutie said calmly. "Don't worry about Enkeli. She's strong. I'm sure she can handle this. You shouldn't be worried so much about her. What you need to think about is how to tell Phage that the wedding is off."

Chaos staggered for a moment and looked at Celestine, who was now helping Enkeli get comfortable despite the pain, and attempted to make a rebuttal but stopped. He couldn't stand seeing Enkeli in so much pain but Celestine was right, he's more of a distraction than help. And Cutie reminded him of another problem, how to tell Phage that he wanted to get back together with Enkeli. Reluctantly, Chaos let himself be ushered by Cutie out of the hospital wing. Before the door closed behind him, he and Enkeli locked gazes. With one final look trying to reassure her that he would never leave her, Chaos left the room.

--------

As the door closed behind him, Chaos found himself being swarmed by all the Guardians asking about the well-being of Enkeli and her baby.

"Please, there is no need for concern!" He called out, trying to get everyone to settle down. "Enkeli is still in labour, and Celestine is doing her best to get her through this ordeal. Everything will be fine."

Much rejoicing came afterwards, as Chaos tried to squeeze out of the crowd. As he slowly approached the hallway towards Phage's quarters, she came into view walking towards his direction. Chaos noticed that Phage was a little uneasy. Twice he saw her stopped, walked to the other direction to stop again and proceeded to walk towards him. Finally, she heard her call out, "Chaos, we need to talk."

Chaos slowly approached her, trying to get his mind organized. By only looking at Phage's actions, he could see that she was upset about something. He just hoped that she wouldn't be too upset about what he was about to say.

Chaos finally reached the spot where Phage was standing and he noticed that she was as nervous as he was upon the encounter. There was an uncomfortable silence between the both of them until finally Phage said, "I think this belongs to you."

She reached over her left hand and took off the ring that Chaos gave her. Phage reached out to Chaos' hand and placed the ring on his palm, then added, "I've been thinking. I don't think I'm ready to be married yet."

Upon hearing this, Chaos was both relieved and confused. He was happy that he wouldn't be the one to break off the engagement but was wondering why Phage suddenly changed her mind when a week ago, she was very happy and excited that they were getting married.

"I realized that I don't want to be tied down yet," Phage continued, not looking up to face him. "There is so many things that I still need to do and if I marry you now, I know that I won't be able to do it anymore. So, I thought it would be best for us not to get married. I'm really sorry, Chaos. I hope you will not think ill of me."

With that, Chaos gave a small smile. He tilted her head to face him and gently kissed her cheek. He could have just left it like that but Phage needs to know that Enkeli's baby was his especially now that she's giving birth. She has the right to know and Chaos owed to Phage to find out from him first.

"I will never think ill of you, Phage," he replied. "But you don't need to say sorry. You only felt that it was the right thing to do. I'm the one who has to say sorry to you because if you didn't break the engagement the way you bravely did, I was the one who will ask for it. And unlike you, I feel that you won't be able to forgive me with what I am about to say."

"Chaos?" Phage said. "What's wrong?"

Chaos took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. _It's now or never_.

"I'm really sorry, Phage," Chaos started, trying to get the words out before his nerves fail him. "But even if you didn't approach me first, I would have had to break off the engagement as well. Enkeli is giving birth right now and I'm the father."

"Enkeli's back?" Phage asked in surprise. She was glad to hear that the person that she considered a sister came back after her long absence, but it also sunk in the reason why she came back.

"Enkeli is carrying your child?" She continued to say after the first shock was done. "How can that be? She left Midgard almost 8 months ago. You don't mean – "

"Before she left, something happened to us," he answered, not willing to face Phage. "I didn't know she was pregnant when she left or I wouldn't have – "

But he couldn't finish. He already felt bad breaking off the engagement to someone whom he cared for though he knew that he wouldn't be able to love as much as he loved Enkeli. But Phage was there for him and he felt like betraying her while they were talking. Tears started to fall in his eyes as fear came over him. He was afraid of Phage's reaction, afraid of what she might think.

"You would have waited for Enkeli's return," Phage concluded in a soft voice so unlike her. There wasn't any hint of accusation in them though, just clearly stating facts.

Chaos could only nod an answer. The commotion of Enkeli's birthing was being heard around them but it didn't matter to Chaos. Even if he didn't truly love Phage, he still cared about her, and knowing that he could hurt her because of this revelation really pained him. He couldn't look at Enkeli's "sister". All he could do was look down in shame.

But Phage smiled and gave Chaos a loving embrace shocking him. She said, "I'm so happy for you and Enkeli! Truly I am! There is no cause for sorrow now, dear. You're going to be a father! You don't need to apologize. I understand completely. And this is the happiest moment of my life! I'm going to be an aunt!"

Phage let go of Chaos and held him at arms length. Chaos searched Phage's eyes on how she truly felt about their situation, and true enough he saw true happiness within the dark orbs.

"You're not mad?" He asked tentatively.

"Mad?" Phage answered, taken aback. "Why should I be mad? A child is being born today. After so many years since Enkeli's birth, we have a child whose blood is an indication of his birthright. A guardian even before he is born, it's a wonderful thing. And who better to be their parents than you and Enkeli."

She paused and gave Chaos another heartfelt embrace. Then she started chatting animatedly like her old jolly self, "Our engagement was never meant to be. The signs were there but I just never listened to them until now. You and Enkeli are meant to be. So, the wedding will continue…but it's not me who will be the bride but Enkeli. And I'll arrange everything myself. It will be perfect, Chaos. A dream wedding for my sister."

"Thank you, Phage," was all Chaos could reply. "I honestly don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything," she answered, her voice slowly rising with glee. "Like I said, this was meant to be. And now, I need to be busy with the wedding preparations. I'm sure there are still some things that need changing. And the wedding gown, it needs to be altered. The altar needs to be redesigned…"

Phage dolled on and on about Chaos and Enkeli's wedding that she left Chaos standing there looking more confused than before. _At least I don't have a problem about our engagement anymore_, Chaos thought with a small sigh. _Now I need to focus on Enkeli and our baby_.

With that, he went back to the hospital wing to await the arrival of his baby.


	10. Skaray

**BIRTH OF MIYU**  
_by Enkeli_  
**Chapter 10**

Elsewhere, a portal was being opened by a dark aura. The Haven was protected by the magic of the Guardians. It is the sacred place where all the Guardians of Midgard reside. It's undetectable by any mortal who would want to gain access to the place. The only way for one to enter the Haven was if that person was a Guardian or was given entry by one of the Guardians.

The portal opened and Skaray emerged from it. Head bowed down in respect for his master, the creator of the portal watched as Skaray entered the Haven, eyes red with vengeance.

"Is everything in order?" Skaray asked the figure hidden in the shadows.

"Yes, my lord," he answered. "Everyone is in the hospital wing. They would not be able to react quickly."

"And Celestine?"

"She's inside with Enkeli," was the answer. "She is currently assisting the guardian during her birthing."

"Excellent!"

--------

While Enkeli was in labour, Barney was sitting with the rest of the Guardians of Midgard. Eyes looking about as he tried to make himself belong in his new "home".

He never did belong anywhere back where he had come from. All throughout his young life, he faced challenge after challenge. There were times when things were really tough and he wanted to give up, but Barney pushed harder. At a young age, he started working and tried so hard to get an education. Until finally his work paid off and he became the star of the show. But still he wasn't happy. He knew that he didn't belong. He would always be alone in that world.

Now, here in Midgard, Barney thought that he would be facing the same fate when he emerged from the portal and the citizens welcomed him with hostility. But the lady who they call Enkeli said that he was one of them.

'Will I finally have a home?' He wondered as he watched with anticipation with the others.

Barney was still deep in thought when Malkav sat beside him and smiled.

"It does need getting used to," Malkav said to him like they were already having a pleasant conversation. "But you'll get the hang of it. It took Chaos months before he actually talked with anyone."

"Was it hard for you as well?" Barney asked timidly.

"Not really," Malkav stifled a laugh, trying to remember how he got into Midgard. "I was shipped wrecked here. My ship mysteriously landed near Alberta Island. You will actually find the wreckage of my ship there, though it's now infested with monsters. The funny thing was, when the citizens found me, the kept calling me by the name of my ship "Malkav" and started offering me fruits and other gifts. Justice found me and brought me here in the Haven. I was granted passage to godhood by Praetor like most of the people here."

"Passage to godhood?" Barney asked. "Will I be granted the same thing?"

"Of course!" Malkav answered. "Like Enkeli said, you have the gift much like most of us. Almost everyone here were either once citizens of Midgard or came from somewhere else much like you and me. Only Praetor, Joe, Enkeli and Elron right now are guardians by birthright."

Barney could only nod a response. Malkav went on telling more stories about life in Midgard and the different adventures he had been in when he arrived. Barney listened attentively, trying to take in as much information as he can. He was warming up to Malkav already.

Their conversation was broken by an ear piercing scream coming from the delivery room. A name was mentioned, sending chills down the spines of the people who were present. SKARAY.


	11. Birth of Miyu

**BIRTH OF MIYU**  
_by Enkeli_  
**Chapter 11**

"Push, Enkeli!" Cutie exclaimed. "Give us a big push dear. I see the head coming out."

Enkeli pushed and screamed in pain. Beads of sweat were already showing in her forehead because of the labour. Celestine was holding her hands for support, chanting "hang in there, it will all be over soon" over and over again. After a few more minutes, Enkeli pushed one last time until finally, they heard crying. The baby finally emerged.

Cutie held the baby before her, showing her small form to her mother. Cleaning her up and wrapping her in a cloth, she walked slowly towards Enkeli and presented her baby.

"Congratulations," she said. "It's a girl."

Enkeli held her precious baby in her arms and kissed her forehead softly. The baby feeling the familiar aura of her mother suddenly stopped crying and was silently enjoying the warmth of her mother's embrace.

"My precious Miyu," Enkeli whispered, cuddling her new baby with Celestine and Cutie watching in the background.

"Miyu?" Cutie inquired. "It means hope, right? It's a very old Midgard language. No one had used that ancient language for centuries."

"But it's a very appropriate name for the occasion, Cutie," Celestine replied, brushing a loose strand of hair away from Enkeli's forehead. "I think it's about time Chaos joins his family."

But before anything else could happened, Cutie let out an ear piercing scream, waking up the baby. Enkeli held her daughter tight, ready to protect her from harm while Celestine blocked both mother and daughter from the view of the new comer inside the delivery room. Skaray was slowly walking his way towards them, Cutie held by the neck, her form seemed lifeless.

"Hope?" Skaray mocked. "Honestly Enkeli, can't you think of a better name for your child? We're experiencing Ragnarok right now and you still think of hope?"

"Skaray!" Enkeli said in fear and shock.

"How did you get in here?" Celestine demanded. Though her voice was already shaking with fear, she tried to keep a brave face. 'This was not the man I once loved,' she told herself silently. 'All was lost when he embraced the darkness.'

"Is that the right way to greet your lover, Celestine?" Skaray asked, his voice a mocking tone. "It's been so long. The least you can do is give me a kiss."

He slowly walked towards Celestine who was still blocking Enkeli and Miyu from Skaray's view. Skaray threw the lifeless Cutie away while he continued to walk towards the trio.

"You know that's futile, Celestine," Skaray sniggered at the pitiful attempt of protecting both mother and new born.

"You don't belong here anymore, Skaray," Celestine said, despite the insult, she continued to block Enkeli and Miyu from view. "You took away your right to come into the Haven when you decided to leave."

"How did you get in here?" Enkeli asked again while trying to stop Miyu from crying.

"I had help," was Skaray's only response. He continued to walk forward. Red eyes blazing, as he moved around the instruments of the hospital wing.

Celestine and Enkeli tried to push him away using their magic but since Enkeli just gave birth, she was too exhausted to cast a more powerful spell. Celestine on the other hand still has some connection with her former lover that it stopped her from showing her true potential. They did manage however to halt Skaray's progress to continue going near them. He stopped in his tracks, but his evil smile still etched on his face.

"I think it's about time I rid you of your burden, Enkeli," Skaray remarked, and with a flick of his wrist, used his powers to try to levitate the baby towards him. But Enkeli held Miyu tightly. Miyu continued to cry.

"Tsk…tsk…" Skaray said. "You're stubborn as always, Enkeli. Haven't you learned from the past that the more you resist, more of your loved ones will die? Give me the child or everyone here will die the same way I killed Elros."

Upon hearing the name of her twin, Enkeli faltered, giving Skaray the small space he needed. He flicked his wrist once more, and this time, the power dislodged the baby from Enkeli's grasp and Miyu started to levitate towards Skaray.

Seeing no one was paying attention to her, Celestine cast a spell to freeze Miyu's journey towards her former lover.

"Give Enkeli back her child," Celestine demanded.

"Make me!"

There was a tug of war of powers between Celestine and Skaray in Miyu's expense. The baby was left floating in between the demon god and his former lover. Try as she might to get close to her child, there was a spell cast upon Miyu that Enkeli could not penetrate. Miyu continued to cry.


	12. Have you tried using the knob?

**BIRTH OF MIYU**  
_by Enkeli_  
**Chapter 12**

Outside, the guardians were attempting to break down the door. But Skaray cast a spell to bar the door from anyone who tries to enter.

Chaos was banging on the door, desperate to get in. After he heard Cutie's scream, he feared for his baby and the mother.

"I knew I shouldn't have left her side," he cried as he cast another spell to force open the door. But the door held.

In desperation, he tried using his own body as a battering ram but it only gave him an aching body and a lot of bruises. The other guardians halted their assault on the door when Chaos tried to bang it down for fear of hurting him further. Joe and Justice eventually held a struggling Chaos before he tried to hurt himself further.

"Calm down, Chaos," said Joe as he continued his hold on Chaos.

"Calm down???" Chaos answered exasperated. "_Calm down?!?_ How can I calm down? My family is in there! The gods only know what's going on in there. I need to get in there, Joe! Enkeli needs me!"

"You're no good to my sister in your current state, Chaos," a voice was heard from across the room. Everyone stopped their barrage and looked back to see Enkeli's older brother, Elron, calmly approaching them.

"About time you showed up," Joe said.

Elron ignored the sarcasm in Joe's voice and continued to say to Chaos, "if you can't reach her, you can't save her. Tackle the situation one at a time."

"The door is protected by magic," Justice explained. "No one can get in."

"Have you tried using the knob?" Elron inquired.

All the guardians present looked at the high guardian with puzzled expressions. Chaos even stopped struggling from Joe's and Justice's grasp that they finally let him go. Everything was silent except for the menacing laughter and the cry of a baby from within the door.

"Have you forgotten that Skaray loved puzzles?" Elron explained, his voice calm like holding a lecture in front of an audience. "I taught the bastard everything I know in these situations. The most difficult problems could always be solved by the simplest of solutions."

With that, he walked towards the door, and twisted the knob before pushing the door open easily to reveal what held inside. Chaos stood in horror at the sight that he saw.

Skaray and Celestine were locked in a magical combat with Miyu right in the center.

Skaray looked out and gave an evil smirk to his audience.


	13. Barney's First Godly Act

**BIRTH OF MIYU**  
_by Enkeli_  
**Chapter 13**

"Ah," Skaray said. "I knew you'd be the one to find the way to get inside, Elron. I would be very disappointed if you didn't show up, seeing that no other guardian used their head except you."

"What do you want, Skaray?" Elron said, walking slowly to the former guardian while doing so.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Elron," Skaray warned. "If you attempt to attack me, your precious little niece will die. Enkeli tried to cast a protection spell on her beloved 'Hope'…unfortunately, I was quicker. Little Miyu is under my control. One wrong move and she will join her uncle Elros."

Elron stopped at his tracks, trying to think the situation through. Skaray continued to chuckle as his words slowly sunk into minds of the guardians present. No one dared to move for fear of hurting the baby. So they watched and prayed to the gods that Celestine would succeed in her attempt to take the child away from Skaray.

"You didn't answer my question," Elron stated, trying to distract Skaray to give Celestine the upper hand. "Why are you here? I'm sure it's not because you missed us so bad."

"Keep with the witty remarks, Elron but I'm still not budging," he answered, knowing the guardian's plan. "As for your question, I just want to welcome the new life into this world. A baby whose destiny is to become a guardian much like her parents. I'm sure this event rarely happens. Seeing that you and Enkeli were the only ones left after Elros died."

Chaos, thinking that Skaray was distracted enough, attempted to move forward. But he stopped abruptly as he heard the cries of his daughter rose up a notch as if in pain.

"I warned Elron," Skaray explained. "Now I'm warning you Chaos. Come near me and your child will die."

"Leave her out of this, Skaray," Chaos said, his angry green eyes locked on to the former guardian with pure loathing. "She has nothing to do with your little war against us."

"She has everything to do with this!" Skaray exclaimed, voice so loud that the whole Haven shook.

Miyu suddenly began to levitate even higher, a force field surrounding her like a bubble. Her cries were becoming louder still. Celestine stumbled, and lost contact of the child. She lost the battle and was very exhausted.

"This child was born a guardian!" Skaray continued. "Powers of the guardian has already been bestowed upon her on the day she was conceived. Everyone here has already marked her for greatness! And who would be the ones to take care of her? You! You miserable lot who doesn't know the true potential of the powers that was bestowed upon you by the gods! You, who don't have the sense to step up and become the gods that you are! You will be taking care of this gift! And you will just waste her talent, the same way you've wasted yours!"

"Please, Skaray," Celestine struggled to say as she stood from where she was leaning from. "Leave her alone. Give her back to Enkeli and Chaos."

"While I have her in my power," Skaray announced, ignoring Celestine. "No guardian can touch her. Anyone who would attempt would be killed. At the same time this child will die as well. I suggest that you back away so that I won't harm the child."

Miyu continued to cry as she remained levitating above the room with Skaray right below her. Slowly, he walked towards the exit where the guardians were begrudgingly giving him access to leave. Chaos quickly move to Enkeli who was struggling to get out of the bed. He held her so that she would stop moving. Enkeli began to cry.

"Don't let him leave, Chaos," she cried. "Please don't let him take our baby!"

"Don't worry," replied Chaos. "I'll find a way to get her back. But it's dangerous to approach him now. He could kill our baby if I attempt to fight right now."

While the rest of the guardians watch helplessly as Skaray slowly moved towards the warp station, one boy clad in a purple monster costume followed the demon god cautiously. Just a few hours ago, he was welcomed with open arms by this guardian named Enkeli who gave him hope of finding a real home. Now Barney looked at the same woman but saw desperation and fear in her gray eyes. Held by Chaos and trying to calm her down, Enkeli continued to cry for her baby. Barney couldn't stand seeing the lady cry, after all the pain that Skaray caused her.

Careful not to let Skaray notice, Barney took off his costume to give him more mobility. Wearing only a white shirt and tight shorts, he crouched low behind guardians who were backing off as Skaray passed them. Barney had only one chance. His timing must be impeccable, or the former guardian would leave with the baby in tow.

Skaray continued to walk towards the warp point, Barney following behind, still keeping below the throng of guardians. When the crowd was started to thin…Barney knew that it was now or never.

With great effort, Barney ran with such speed that no one even noticed. Caught by surprise, Skaray didn't know what hit him. Barney lunged himself towards the former guardian, making him stumble and fall. Barney fell with him, making sure that he would stay on top. With the distraction, Skaray's magic faltered. The force field surrounding Miyu disappeared and she began fall. Her crying suddenly stopped. It took a split second for Barney to twist his body in a lying position in time to catch Miyu and break her fall. Safe in Barney's arms, Miyu began to giggle.

Barney smiled at the sound, but suddenly realized that they were still not safe. Recovering from the fall and conscious of the weight on top of him, Skaray moved. Barney scrambled to his feet, and carried the baby away before Skaray regains his composure. He ran back with lightning speed, baby in his arms towards the crowd of guardians who could not believe what had happened. Malkav met Barney when he was near and covered his escape from Skaray as Barney continued to run towards the hospital wing.

Knowing that Miyu was now safe, the guardians combined their powers against Skaray.

"Holy Light!"

"Lord of Vermillion!"

"Blitz Beat"

"Spear Boomerang"

Skills and spells of the different classes sprung out of the new bloods. Skaray, blocked the attack with ease. The new bloods powers were then joined by the more experienced guardians. With their powers combined, Skaray started to weaken.

Being in the Haven was a disadvantage for Skaray now that he didn't have Miyu as leverage. He could not summon monsters to his aid. He was alone in this fight and he was losing.

The magical attacks were halted however and Chaos emerged from the group. His sword unsheathe, he slowly brought it before him and challenged Skaray on a one on one combat.


	14. I'm Asking Aren't I?

**BIRTH OF MIYU**  
_by Enkeli_  
**Chapter 14**

"You have harmed my family for the last time, Skaray," Chaos said. "I won't let you get away with it anymore."

"This is the biggest mistake you've ever done, Chaos," Skaray sniggered a response. "You should have left the guardians to use their powers against me."

"I want to defeat you myself," Chaos remarked, then took a defensive stance.

"Be my guest."

Skaray produced a sword with his magic and began his attack. Swords clashed in contact one after another as both Skaray and Chaos began the dance of death. Their dance continued as they went around the room, attacking and blocking, attacking and blocking. The other guardians just watched as Chaos and Skaray try to out-maneuver each other.

Skaray thrust his sword but Chaos parried quickly, turning about giving Skaray a kick from behind. Skaray stumbled but recovered easily as he blocked an attack that Chaos gave. Swords crossed, and eyes locked in battle. The guardian and the demon god tried to intimidate one another. Pushing each other away, Skaray paused, obviously exhausted.

Chaos began to attack once again, giving a series of blows that Skaray barely had time to block. Metal met skin as Chaos's blade successfully made contact with its target. It left a deep cut on Skaray's right arm. Skaray stumbled and fell right on top of a warp point. But seeing that he could barely stand up, Skaray could not cast a spell to escape.

Chaos walked towards Skaray, sword pointed at the former guardian's throat.

"Surrender, Skaray," Chaos said. "You're defeated. There is no escape now."

"Are you sure?"

Suddenly, the ground glowed and a warp portal emerged from under Skaray. Before he disappeared, Skaray gave a smirk and added, "This is not over yet, guardian! I will have your daughter, soon enough."

Chaos wanted to go after him, but the warp portal closed immediately after Skaray passed through. Chaos cursed and looked around searching for the traitor who cast the spell. Unfortunately, he found no one.

Joe immediately came rushing towards Chaos when the battle was over. Exhausted but still alert, Chaos informed Joe of Skaray's escape.

"There was someone who cast the spell to open a warp portal," he explained. "There's a traitor in our midst."

Joe nodded in agreement and replied, "Elron mentioned that to me earlier. He was doing his investigation before he came back when he heard that Enkeli has returned."

With the mention of Enkeli, Chaos immediately rushed back to the hospital wing. Upon opening the door, he found Cutie in one of the beds being treated for injuries. And Celestine was on another, Yukino was beside her casting a healing spell to regain her strength. Chaos looked about and found Enkeli with her older brother, Elron who was carrying Miyu, and the boy Barney.

He approached Barney and placed his hand on his shoulder. Chaos said, "I will be forever grateful to you for saving my daughter. If it wasn't for your courage, she would never have returned to us."

Barney smiled shyly for a reply. No one was ever grateful to him for anything. It pleased him to hear that finally someone cared.

"We will hold the ceremony of your passage to godhood as soon as possible," said Elron.

Barney looked at the high guardian, tears started to form in his hazel brown eyes. He smiled at Elron and bowed down in respect.

"Thank you sir," he said.

Enkeli smiled at Barney as he approached her bed and remarked, "Barney, you're finally home."

With that Barney broke down into tears and cried. Enkeli ushered him closer to her as she locked him in a tight embrace, reassuring him of his future in Midgard. Barney continued to cry on Enkeli's shoulder, with each drop of tears that fell he felt like every suffering he had in the other world was also being dropped from his life forever. Finally, he moved away from Enkeli, and he gave her his first real smile in years.

"We'd better get you dressed up," Enkeli smiled, reminding Barney of his current wardrobe. Barney blushed at the guardian as Elron called Malkav to assist the new blood.

"Make sure that he gets everything he needs," Elron told Malkav who nodded in understanding. Then he escorted Barney out of the hospital wing.

Chaos sat beside Enkeli on the bed and held her hands. Both guardians looked into each other's eyes and smile. Finally, everything is as it should be.

A small cough from behind them brought both guardians back from their reverie. Elron was still carrying Miyu who has finally gone to sleep after all that has happened to her.

"I think it's about time we formally introduce you to your daughter, Chaos," Elron said as he came close and carefully passed the sleeping baby to her father.

Chaos carefully held his daughter and looked at her sleeping form. He was overwhelmed with emotions and tears started to form in his green eyes. 'I finally have a family,' he thought to himself smiling. 'Here I can now start a new life.'

"Chaos," Elron started. "My sister is very important to me. And now that Miyu is a part of our life, she is very important to me as well. You are responsible for them now. Take care of them."

"I will, sir," Chaos answered solemnly. "You will not be disappointed."

With that, Elron left the family to enjoy each other's company. He still had other things to do, like find the traitor inside the Haven.

Chaos and Enkeli were both watching the sleeping form of their daughter cradled in her father's arms in silence. It was really rare to have moments like those in the Haven and they were taking all the time that they can to enjoy the momentary peace.

"You know, we never did finish that talk," Chaos started.

"What is there that we still need to talk about?" Enkeli asked, her eyes never left her daughter as she softly touched Miyu's cheek.

"While you were in labour, I've already spoken to Phage," Chaos explained, his eyes looking at Enkeli intently. "She was actually very happy that she and I won't get married. She is at the moment, trying to fix everything for our wedding."

"Our wedding?" Enkeli inquired, finally looking at him. One eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Chaos adjusted Miyu's position as he took Enkeli's hand in his and kissed it gently.

"I'm not asking you just because of Miyu," Chaos stated. "I'm asking you to marry me because I have been in love with you since the day I've arrived here in Midgard. But being the sister of one of the high ranking guardian really is very intimidating."

"Really?" she remarked. "What about now?"

"I'm asking, aren't I?"

"Ask me what?"

"Will you marry me, Enkeli?" Chaos asked with all sincerity. His green eyes locked onto her gray orbs, searching expectantly for the answer that he needed.

Enkeli smiled. She lifted both her hands to touch his face so they could keep their eye contact. "Yes," she answered simply.

Chaos smiled, his teeth showing with glee. He kissed Enkeli soundly on the lips and replied, "I love you, beloved. I promise that I will do my best for our family."

"I love you too, beloved."

They kissed again. All their emotions were revealed in that kiss. It wasn't until Miyu cried for attention that they come up for air.


End file.
